Alexa in Underland
by NightossTheTiger10
Summary: This is a fan Alice in Wonderland story. The cheracters of our own translations, and a little darker the the original story, (if possible,) By


Alexa in Underland

It was a dark Halloween night, the kind of night when strange and monstrous things occur. Especially in the park near the old grave yard. That park had once been the meeting place of a group of demon worshiping groups of people. Legend foretells of a young child would fall down into the depths of hell where the demons were unleashed because of the dark cults. But nobody believed the old tell, most thought it was a story the adults made up so their children would behave...but what they did not know is the legend is very much true...

A young girl dressed as alice from the movie alice in wonderland was walking through the old park near the graveyard. It appeared her friends had played a halloween trick and left her alone in the dark of night. The bone chilling wind was strong and seemed to tease and pull at her long raven colored tresses of hair. She looked up at the full moon it seemed to send a wicked smile at her all while illuminating a strange looking rabbit being chased by two feral looking cats

"You again!" the rabbit said- Wait the rabbit spoke. Better yet. He was in a steampunk waistcoat and had black horns jutting out from his skull.

"The king is looking for you rodent," the yellow and orange cat growled walking along the metal of the swings. The spiked bell from her purple collar sounded with every step.

"Not just the bad king, mister, the good one two, what are you doing here in the first place!" the purple one hissed coming to stand next to the other cat. They must have been sisters.

"It seems you are late for the trials... neither king is happy," the yellow cat stretched out its long almost metal looking claws.

"I came here looking for the girl... The mad one sent me..." The rabbit said stepping away.

"The girl? Are you even sure she still exists?..."

"I heard the girl doesn't exist... The girl only exist in the mad ones head," The yellow and orange cat pounced at the rabbit. The raven haired girl picked up the monster looking rabbit up holding it away from the feline.

"Leave it alone!," she shouted kicking at the yellow cat.

"She can see us, and hear us?" the purple cat said, her grin disappeared for a short while as she moved away, "Sister, could she be?..."

"Impossible now lets get the rodent and leave," the cat growled running after the retreating figure of the girl. The other cat followed after a second.

"Either way, she can't find the door, if she does, the Red King will go on a killing spree!" The purple cat said.

The girl ran into the graveyard, she was too distracted by the thought of running that she didn't notice a single tomb that was open, she tripped over the leg of the statue of a divine angel and fell down into the tomb. At first she saw nothing but darkness but soon as she fell faster the world seemed to catch on a fire as hot as the sun. The world seemed to distort and twist becoming what seemed like something out of a nightmare. She dropped the rabbit falling as she shielded her eyes from the mentally scarring images she saw.

The small white rabbit watched her fall and caught himself with his umbrella he pulled out of nowhere. He landed before the girl somehow, but she soon landed near him. Still alive, but out cold. Panicked, he ran away off into black woods that lay beyond the doors of the room. The twin cats walked out of the shadows looking at the unconscious girl.

"What now... She's here, this was not foretold..." the purple cat said.

The yellow cat grew into an almost human looking teenager, though she had her large yellow and orange ears an under her eyes there were almost orange tiger stripes. She looked as if she was wearing a sorta of straight jacket though she could move her arms. "We find the rabbit and bring him to the Red King..."

"The Red King wont let our mates go just because we are working for him, you know that right? even if we bring him the white rabbit to him, he won't live up to his promise to us!" the other said as she stood up into a similar human form. "We should take the girl to the White King, he'll know what to do..."

The blond neko woman smiled a crooked smile, "Both kings are mad... Mad as the hatter... But the White King wants my head to roll just as badly as the Red..." she said laughing holding her sides.

"I know, we betrayed them both, but that doesn't mean we can't try to do right... Don't you want to help that knight?"

The laughing stopped abruptly, "He will follow me wherever I go...he is as mad as I am," She laughed again but stopped when the black haired girl stirred and moaned. The blond neko woman walked towards the door she seemed to walk on the shadows and disappeared on through the door. The sister looked at the girl and sighed, following her sister.

The girl stirred and opened her caramel colored eyes, "the rabbit..." she sat up looking around but saw no rabbit she saw the footprints off the cat sisters and a dropped hand watch. She crawled over to it opening it to find... The time had stopped.

"Oh good you're finally here!" a voice said. It echoed about the room, somewhat disembodied. "Quickly, figure out how to get out of that room!" Something about the voice had a hint of insanity, crazy, madness.

"How I don't even know where I am," she rubbed her head and looked around she turned towards where the rabbit and cats disappeared and the watch played a creepy sounding melody. She took a step in the direction and noticed the melody got louder.

"Thats it, just follow the song," came that creepy laughter again, but just like that, it was gone, as if it had left the area. She kept walking while the melody grew louder and more insane as she walked.

"I must be dreaming,"

As she continued she came out into a world that looked broken, and bloody. In its own way the world was beautiful. That is if you liked black boney trees, and blood red grass. The place was wonderful, but dark and scary at the same time. On the ground was a broken sign. 'Welcome to Underland,' it said.

"Underland..." She looked up strangely the full moon was still out but it was a crimson red color. "I must of hit my head and am dreaming," she looked around there was a rustle in the spikedd bushes she squeaked covering her face. "Leave me alone" she yelled backing up.

"Don't be scared..." a calm voice said. This one seemed sane, she looked up to see a young man with short spiky blue hair, and pale blue skin. He had antini coming from his forehead and was wearing a black waistcoat.

"W-what are you.." she asked keeping her distance.

"A tigerpiller..." he said plainly, "And you are? A human I see... I haven't seen one of you for a long time..."

"I want to wake up... I want this nightmare to end!," the girl said.

"Nightmare? You believe this to be a dream? My dear girl, this is no dream."

"Cats can't talk and rabbits don't have horns!"

"That's because they come from Underland... Cats and rabbits from Overland are ordinary..."

"Well how do I get out of Underland,"

The tigerpiller didn't answer, he instead pulled out a pip and closed his eyes to think. Blowing a puff of smoke he looked back to her.

"I haven't got the slightest clue..." The girl literally fell over.

"Seriously..." she laid face down, "Maybe I can suffocate myself to death,"

"Don't do that, Underland needs your help, you see we're in quite a bit of trouble."

"Well no offence but this place looks like it needs the light of jesus to help it... i mean come on red grass..." she sat up adjusting her skirt.

"What's wrong with red grass? do you like bluegrass better? Or perhaps another color?"

"Grass is supposed to be green,"

"Sound sad and boring, normal green grass?" the tiger piller said with a small grin. "Oh how rude of me, I forgot to introduce myself, I am Absoluloss..."

"Absoluloss?"

"Absolutely... That's me, Absoluloss."

"Alexa... Alexa Hales," the black haired girl said standing up. Absoluoss smiled.

"Oh, I thought I recognised that silky black hair, Mad Mikey has been waiting for you to come back..."

"Back what do you mean back, i've never been here before,"

"You don't remember do you? Oh well, we must hurry, there are people here waiting to meet you, even the White King has been waiting for the chance to meet with you again."

Alexa looked down at the pocket watch and opened it again, "A rabbit... I dropped a rabbit when earlier in my dream I think this is his,"

"Trippy? Oh yes, he love watches, I assure you he is okay. He'll come find you when he realizes he left one behind. Then he might show you the way to the Mad one's home."

"I really don't think I want to meet someone who is mad..."

Absoluloss smiled as smoke gathered all around him making his image blur and disappear. "It was a pleasure meeting you my dear,"

She looked around and hugged herself finding she was once again alone in this twisted world, she walked towards the dark forest just to get moving somewhere.

After walking she came to a cross roads. There was a young man, like Absoluloss, but smalling and he had long white rabbit ears. It was the white rabbit she had saved. He was sitting down under a sign, looking at his watches, "Little rabbit!," she called holding out the watch she had.

"I think you dropped it,"

He looked up at her and smiled looking at her watch, "Oh, thank you for returning it to me. I knew this one would help you get out of the door room. It was the least I could do for you. You saved my life."

"I couldn't let those cats eat you... Especially the yellow one that one just looked crazy... well anyway here is your watch back,"

"Thank you," he carefully took it and placed it in his coat along with the others he had.

"Why were those cats chasing you..."

"They work for the Red King, we at least the yellow one does. They've been tricked like many others before them... The caught wind I was in Overland, looking for you, the Red King sent them to stop me,"

"Why were you looking for me I wasnt even supposed to be there... I got left there,"

"Cause we needed help, from an Overland being, The White Kings crown was stolen by Red King, and now our world is chaos..."

"I can see that..."

"My friend, the Mad one knew what to do so he sent me looking for you, now that you're here, you can help us."

"Hahah... Hot funny, how do you know its me I was in the park by mistake,"

"I knew when you protected me. You ran to the door on your own as well."

"Like I said I couldn't let you get eaten, and why does this land have two kings,"

"They use to rule side by side. Some say they were brothers, others say they aren't. But one day, White King stopped visiting his subjects like he use to, and that's when Red king took over... The only one who can stop him is a girl of black hair..."

"I'm not the only girl with black hair you know,"

"Well, you're here... No harm in seeing if it is you, right? Come on, the Hatter will know."

"Fine the sooner I cooperate the sooner I wake up.." The girl looked around hearing insane laughter once more.

"Rabbit I'm afraid I have to talk the little elf from you," the blond neko woman appeared in the shadow of the trees. Trippy stood up and stood in front of the girl.

"Not happening..."

"I'm afraid you have no choice," she said appearing behind the girl and then appeared laying on a tree branch. "You see the King is getting restless waiting for his pet to return home," she said extending a claw towards the Rabbit.

He glared at her but saw something appearing behind her. "I think the Red King will have to wait longer..." The cat's ear twitched she sat up.

"Be a good little pest and come with me and the king won't have you skinned,"

"The bun bun is staying with me..." a creepy voice said. A boy with spiky red hair and a tall hat was behind the cat girls. He was holding a needle and thread with a mad look on his face. The cat girl licked her clawed hand.

"Well if it isn't the mad seamstress, I believe your head is wanted as well," the cat said appearing in numerous places. She seemed to be dancing and not taking him seriously. "And you girl you wish to wake up from this hellish nightmare... correct,"

"Well yes of course I want to wake up,"

"Come with me and the Red King can wake you,"

"really..."

"This isn't a dream," Trippy said trying to keep Alexa away from her.

"Talking animals, how could it be real," the neko said holding out her clawed hand while her ears twitched.

The hatter appeared in front of the catwoman and stabbed her hand his one of the knives sticking out of his hat. The crazy smile still on his face. Alexa backed away trying to figure out who was evil and who was not.

Chessy the blond neko looked at her bleeding hand, her eyes went wild while she laughed licking the wounded hand. "Now what kind of hero would stab a lady, when you have come to your sense I shall come find you little princess," Chessy laughed again disappearing.

Alexa turned and hid behind a tree. She hugged herself scared after watching Chessy get stabbed and then laugh about it. The hatter grinned wide and ran over to Alexa, and holding her hands. He bobbed his head and grinned more.

"You're here, you're here!"

"Leave me alone... You just stabbed someone!" she yelled pulling her arm away.

"Ehehe. No I didn't! That was the other Hatter, Tralala!" He said as he twirled around.

"Sorry... He's a bit, erm... Mad..." Trippy said.

"I just want to go home!" she yelled kneeling down hugging herself.

The hatter stopped at looked at her. He knelt down next to her and just looked at her, covering the creepy grin he couldn't remove.

"What do you want with me... Why can't I just wake up already," she shivered hiding her face.

"I'm... Only a dream?..." the mad man said with a small hint of sadness. "Part of imagination..."

"I... I don't know anymore..." she said covering her legs with her skirt.

"Don't be scared... This is your land... We're your people... Please... Help us..." the hatter said. "I can't go on anymore... It's so crowded in here and I can't think..."

"My people... I thought the Kings were in charge.."

"If this is your dream, then you created us, and the kings too..."

"I guess if you all need my help that badly... I can't just let this stay this bad,"

The hatter moved his hand and gave the best normal smile he could give. Even if he was sweet at heart, he was a very creepy fellow. The eye looking out at the world from the top hat didn't help.

"Than.. Those cats are the bad guys er girls?" she asked confused.

"They use to be our friends... Until Red came to power..." The hatter said pulling out a mask to represent sadness and covering his face with it.

"Even that yellow one she seems... Excuse my french but batshit crazy and she doesn't seem to care about anything or anyone.."

"We're all affected like she is... After the Red King took over it was as if... It was as if nothing mattered anymore, as if we all should have lost hope... It spread across the land like a virus..."

"And where do I fit into all this... I mean this just seems like a governmental power struggle,"

"I wish it was that simple..." Trippy said.

"And this tigerpillar thing said i'd been here before, and this place doesn't even look familiar,"

"Sometimes, humans come here, but when they leave, they forget this place as children... This word is the refuge for imaginary friends and creations..." the Mad Hatter said.

"I guess that makes sense... But who created the Red King then,"

"I don't know... He's a mystery..."

"And... You?"

"I... My creator... I can't..." the Hatter covered his face, "I don't remember..."

"Oh... I- I'm sorry..."

"It's alright..." he said smiling at her. "It'll come to me someday..."

"Now what is it I'm supposed to do here..."

"The only two we know of who haven't lost it completely, and know a little of what must be done is White King and Absoluloss. We should go meet the White King, he will be very happy to see you."

"Alright but what are we going to do about the cat girls..."

"Chessy won't come within a hundred yards of the white castle. Chessa on the other hand still follows White King... If you see her, you can trust she will do no harm..."

"So one is good and one is bad then?" Alexa asked looking at him.

"Yes,"

"But when I saw them there were both after the rabbit,"

"Chessa was following me too because she doesn't want to go against her sister." Trippy said.

"Oh... Well if I'm the only one that can stop this then take me to the king I guess,"

"Okay! Tralala!" The Hatter said hopping up to his feet with a smile.

Meanwhile on the other side of the demented land Chessy was kneeling in front of a red throne. "It seems the mad one was correct...she has returned to Underland..."

The king looked down on the orange and yellow cat with fires of hell in his eyes. "You didn't bring her here..."

"I tried my king but it seems she has found some bodyguards in the hatter and the rodent..."

"The Hatter is mad, how could he tell if she's the one if he can't even tell up from down, and he even managed to stab your hand, he's getting faster day by day. So are some of the other white knights!"

"She did find the door on her own my king... They mean to bring her to the White King..." the woman kept her head bowed she knew better than to look the king in the eye.

"So they're taking her to Sedrick? If he see's the girl, he's rise up against me, and fight again..."

"What would you have me do master..."

"Follow them to the white castle, don't stop them, I just want to know what they could be planning..."

"But master I..."

The kings eyes began to glow, "Do not disobey me, you know what will happen if you do..."

"As you wish my king..." She bowed her head turning and walking out, her normal insane smile fell into a look of hatred as she walked past the red soldiers and out of the castle.

"Lets hope it is her..." she said disappearing into the shadows. Chessa was nearby when she heard Chessy, and quickly followed after her, and appearing in a clearing. The place where they would meet in times of emergency. If her sister wanted to talk about something, she'd come here. Chessy sat under an ugly looking tree licking at her healing hand. She sat like a cat would.

"I still can't believe the Hatter did that... He's always been so kind to anyone, even reds... He must really be off his rocker..." Chessa said.

"Tch why aren't you at the White King's castle..The Red King wants your head now you know," Chessy said turning an eye towards her.

"I sensed you were hurt... My hand started throbbing, so I came to see what was up..."

"Its just a little scratch," Chessy stood reappearing in a tree.

"I know. But that's not what's troubling you isn't it... The Red King... He threatened you again, didn't he?"

"I was out of line..."

"But he didn't have to... Threaten to hurt, 'him'... We can all get out of this, we can save the others and go to the white castle and get away from the Red King... If the girl is the one we've been waiting for, we're all saved,"

"I'm not welcome near the white kingdom let alone in it... Warn the hatter that the Red King is after the girl... And will stop at nothing to get to her.." Chessy said disappearing. Chessa nodded and disappeared as well.

She appeared near where the Hatter, Rabbit, and Alexa where. Hatter looked at Chessa and grinned.

"Hello kitty, kitty." he said.

"Hello again, Mad Hatter... Look, we've got some bad trouble on our tails..."

"How so?"

"Red King is after the girl, and he won't rest till she's either dead, or sent back home... You need to make sure she's protected..."

"Dead..." Alexa gulped wide eyed.

"The Red King has the nasty habit of taking people's heads... We won't let that happen to you Alexa..." Trippy said.

"Yes, yes, do not worry my friend, we'll be inside white castle soon! Tralala!" Hatter said.

"Yea well... Its not your head he is after..."

"Don't worry, love... Hatter here won't let anything happen to someone like you, he can be pretty protective..." Chessa said, floating off the ground, laying like she was laying on her belly.

"Yes but what about the yellow cat thing... You are related to her aren't you..." Alexa asked suspiciously.

"She is, but her loyalty isn't to the Red or White King at this point... You see, the Red King has our mates in prison... And if we don't listen to him... He threatens their lives... Chessy hates him for it..."

"But why is it you work for one side and her the other..."

"I'm not on Sedriks bad side... That's the White King's name. I don't think he hates my sister, he's just hurt from her betrayal, and I believe she thinks he hates her. I don't think it's true..."

"Less talk, we must hurry, time is short, we can chat more in the castle!" Trippy said tapping one of his watches.

"Okay," Alexa nodded.

They all nodded and continued on. As they walked, the scenery became nicer, ever so slightly. The trees looked like cherry blossom trees, but the flowers were blue, and black, and the bark on the trees were white.

They soon came into the castle itself. It was beautiful inside. Marble floors, crystal walls, red velvet drapes.

Sitting in the large white throne of white crystals, and silver metal was a man with long White hair. His skin was pale, smooth like the marble floors. His lips were black, and he had black markings under his closed sleeping eyes.

"My lord?" the Hatter said. The king opened his stunning emerald eyes, and looked at them. His face held little to no expression as he looked at Alexa.

"She's come..." he said in a calm, silky voice.

"Yes, yes she has!" Hatter said.

"Thank you for protecting her, and leading her here... You may all rest... I'd like to talk with miss Alexandria..."

Trippy and Hatter bowed their heads and left the room. Chessa did the same as she vanished into thin air. The girl move nervously bowing her head.

"Alexa... I go by Alexa..." she said nervously.

"Oh, I see, very well... Alexa... I was wondering, how did you even get here? It's not everyday an Overlander falls into our world..."

"I was trying to get the rabbit boy away from those cats.. Well I guess the yellow one more than this one," Alexa stuttered pointing.

"The Cheshire sisters have been that way since me and my kingdom fell over the new kings rule..." the king said. He stood up and stretched with a small yawn, and came over to look at Alexa. "So you were just running, and you stumbled into our world, correct?" he asked.

"Well I guess... I mean, I guess I had a feeling to run to the graveyard but I tripped and fell, I assumed I hit my head and was sleeping..."

"Ah, I see.. I promise we'll help you to get back home, once we overthrow the Red King, and hopefully return this place back to normal."

"I don't know what I can do... I'm only a kid and it was by accident I fell down here," she said looking past the White King. Chessy kept appearing making weird faces from behind the king and even sitting on the air over him licking her metal claws. She seemed to be childish when she wasn't completely insane.

The Kings long white ears twitched and he tilted his head.

"Is something wrong?"

"N-no," Alexa giggled quietly at the cheshire's antics, she was mocking the king sitting with her legs crossed pointing at random things pretending to give orders. He finally turned and looked to see what was so funny. The girl had vanished in the nick of time, but the evaporating cats couldn't fool him as easily as they did with the Red King.

"Chessy... I know it's you..." there was a small hint of sad hope in his voice, like he was hoping to see her there. The cheshire was now circling the throne room, she had picked up the scepter swinging it as if she was directing a band. Her eye under her wild bangs changed from crystalline blue to a crimson red. She laughed at her own antics.

The King didn't react much to the game and just looked at Alexa again, before going back to his throne and sitting down with a long and tired sigh. Chessa reappeared next to Alexa.

"Are you okay, sir?"

"He's just a mite elderly sister," Chessy said hopping across the heads of the kings audience, "perhaps the wise king should just give the girl to master..." she smiled her toothy smile.

"You know I won't let that happen... And you know full well what Red King will do to her if she is the one... Which I feel in my heart is true... What do you hope to gain by working for him..."

"I gain nothing, no one who works for the master does, its all a big game of chess majesty... We are merely his pawns to move as he wishes," she answered kicking the hat off of the hatter standing on his head.

The Hatter gave her a glare.

"Just pawns?..." The king said looking out a nearby window. "I see... So this place, the world we worked so hard to make just right for us, and this is a game? How inconsiderate!"

"Ahh ah ah majesty, one can not simply play chess by themselves, you have the Red King and his pawns and knights... But then you also have the White... Its the same game on both sides majesty, the master wishes to know what you mean to do with the little princess," she said pointing the scepter at him.

"Down with the bloody Red King!" the Hatter shouted angrily.

The king held his hand up to silents the Hatter, "Quiet... We know what Red has done to you, Hatter, and you don't have to be angry anymore..."

Hatter seemed dark and madder than ever for a short moment but he looked away instead.

"Anyways... The master just wishes to speak with the little princess... Surely majesty you of all people can understand that," Cheesy said appearing sitting on the arm of the throne.

"I don't trust he won't kill her, or do worse... I don't trust what you say is true, that he only wishes to speak to Alexa..."

"Would I lie majesty?" she asked crossing her finger where her heart was, "I will do no harm to the tiny princess... Send the mad one to keep watch if you strike me as false,"

The king gave her a look. "I don't know... Alexa? What do you wish to do? I can't force you to go, or stay..."

"Well I guess as long as someone goes with me..." she answered quietly.

"I'll go," the Hatter said standing up, and putting his hat back on.

"Excellent!" the cheshire said flipping through the air, "I'll have her sent back before you know it majesty, for now my work is done, farewell sister," she said walking out making sure to drag the metal claws across the crystal wall scratching it.

Chessa waived, "See you later,"

The kings eyes glowed. The water in the small stream that moved around the room boiled to show his anger. Alexa backed away watching the fading cheshire being chased off the grounds by the White Knights. The king stopped, and looked down at the floor.

"Sir? Will you be okay?"

"Leave me," he said waving his hand at them all to get out. Chessa nodded.

"Yes sir..."

Alexa left quickly noticing moving in the bushes. She hesitantly walked over and peaked behind the bushes.

"You're late for tea!" said a hare that burst from the bushes. He was like Trippy, but madder. His short white hair was unkempt and one of his eyes crossed funny. He wore an english waistcoat and trousers with a broken monocle hanging from his pocket. Alexa jumped back clutching her chest to keep from screaming.

"Hare!" the Hatter said with a happy squeal, he ran to the crazzy boy.

"Hatter, you're late, and I'm out of tea to go in my tea cups!"

"Don't fret my friend, I brought more!"

"Maybe I'm safer with Chessy..." Alexa mumbled.

"No one is safe with her, she's a traitor!" the Hatter spat.

"Hatter..." the hare said, trying to keep the madman calm.

"I'm fine!" he said turning away from the loony bunny.

"I'm sure she has her reasons... I take it you two were close.." Alexa said hugging the hatter.

"Before Red King, the cheshire sisters took me in and looked out for me like I was family... Now they don't come for tea anymore..."

"Maybe she isn't completely evil... I think if she really wanted to take me she could have maybe she is working for the Red King to protect something.. Maybe he threatens to kill her sister or something,"

"Ahy, why don't we have tea about it? And then we can go find the red castle?" the hare said, with a funny little smile.

"Sure, come on hatter," Alexa smiled for the first time taking the crazy boys hand. The Hatter went with them and sat at the awkwardly set table. Alexa looked at a table and noticed a walking cookie.

"Um... The cookie has feet.."

"Thats just our dormouse," the Hatter said with a grin. "Put the cookie back Squizz." The mouse stopped and crossed his arms standing on the cookie, his nose twitched looking at the hatter.

"Nah..."

Hatter tilted his head, still holding the frozen grin on his face. He appeared to be smiling all of the time, it seemed strange.

"Why not, don't you want to be nice to our guest?"

The mouse looked at Alexa, he stared for a moment before taking off a tiny part of the cookie and setting it on her plate before running off with the rest.

"Strange..." Alexa said looking at the crumb of a cookie.

"Thats Squizz for you... He's a funny little dormouse."

"This whole land is... Strange to say the least,"

"Yes, but we love it, even if it seems hellish and broken, it's all we've got." the hare said.

"So there wasn't always a bad king..."

"No, infact, the Red King use to be nice. The White King took him in as an adopted son, and told him he'd rule one day, but Red King wanted it right then and there."

Alexa wasnt paying attention she was looking into a cracked teacup she could see moving figures in the tea. It looked like a happier time in the land of Underland. She out of nowhere fainted and laid her head on the table. When her eyes woke up the land was bright and colorful. She looked down and saw she had been shrunk down.

"You okay Alexa?" the Hatter asked. She looked at him. His wardrobe looked brand new, clean and straight. His skin looked brighter too, and his eyes weren't twitching. His smile was warm, not crazed.

"What happened to this place..." She looked around noticing the cheshire sisters were up to antics though they dressed the same as she has seen no one was chasing Chessy away. Alexa tilted her head confused.

"Hey you two, I want more tea!" the march hare said. He looked well kept like the hatter, and he looked happy too. He was bouncing about, playing with the cheshire sisters.

"You're funny Marchy!" Chessa said.

"I thought you guys didn't like Chessy," Alexa looked at herself and saw she was younger. She tilted her head.

"No, we love Chessy!" the Hatter said cheerfully, "She's the nicest, and funniest cat in all of underland!"

"This must be before the Red King took over," Alexa whispered looking at the blond cheshire who was grooming her long metal claws. Chessa smiled at Alexa and appeared next to the Hatter.

"More tea anyone?"

"Yes, Squizz, pass the sugar cubes please!"

The mouse ran back and forth throwing sugar cubes into the tea cups. Alexa found herself sitting in a big chair with a flower crown on her head. She looked around and saw the group was laughing and dancing. The blond cheshire even called her princess of Underland.

"I think we do need a princess," the Hatter said with a smile, "If Alexa was old enough, I bet the White King would love her! Everyone loves Alexa,"

"Even you?" the march hare teased.

"Yes, I do, but uh- not like that!" he blushed.

"It sure doesn't seem that way," Chessy said walking on the air, "but isn't the prince next in line to rule Underland," she added sitting catlike in the air.

"Oh thats right.. Devlin is next..." the march hare said. "I don't know about you guys, but he seems sick. I think he's caught a cold."

"Perhaps... I heard he doesn't have a strong immune system that's why he stays up in the castle," chessy said pointing at the crystal castle.

"Yeah, he's scared of everything out here too. I hope his fears don't get the better of him when he takes over for Sedrick..." Chessa said.

"Who wants a mad king.."

"I know I don't..." Hatter said.

"Perhaps we would be better off with a future queen then a king.."

"Who knows." Chessa said with a shrug, floating on her back.

"So this is what it was like here back before.." Alexa said looking around smiling. Hatter sat down next to her and looked over to a tree where the king himself was sitting. He too looked full of life. He was smiling and humming while smaller woodland creatures came to listen to him.

"What could've possibly snapped in the Red King's mind for this to turn to that..."

The trees around them bloomed blue flowers and white fruits grew on the trees as well. The White King looked up suddenly and stood up. his eyes were wide.

"Sir?" Trippy said. The clean white rabbit had appeared at the kings side.

"What is wrong majesty," Chessy asked.

"The throne room... Something is wrong in the throne room..."

"Shall my sister and I go see what is wrong majesty,"

"Yes, I shall accompany you..." the king said looking at the throne room door. "Hatter, take Alexa to the door, I fear something awful has happened..."

Hatter nodded and carefully took her hand looked at Alexa.

"No majesty it could be dangerous for you," the yellow cat said fading away. The king watched, and her sister followed after her. Alexa watched as she was led to the opening to the door room. Her mouth spoke of its own accord, "I don't want to go back!,"

"I'm sorry, I wish you could stay, Alexa..." Hatter said, "You must hurry, something has happened-" His words were cut short by a small figure slashing at his face. The Hatter fell back with the skin of his face hanging off in a bloody scene. Alexa screamed and ran into the door room, her world. When her eyes opened she was back in the dark evil looking underland.

"W...what happened,"

"What do you me?" Hatter asked, he was back to the messed up look, sipping tea, "You kind of blanked on us, are you okay?"

"This table..and the King.. and your face..your face almost fell off!," she yelled pointing, "and the cats and the door... why don't I remember any of it,"

"What?" The hatter said. "You saw what happened?"

"I think so,"

"That means... You remember what happened, that day, you must be the same Alexa that came and played with us so long ago." the hare said.

"...What happened after I left... what happened in the throne room,?"

"Chessy and Chessa fought the Red King, he had lost it completely, and had stolen the crown, and created red knights... And with that happening, they discovered he had taken two men prisoner. They were some boy's the cheshire sisters liked, they couldn't let them get hurt so they joined Red King..." the hare said.

"And how did Chessa end up aligned with the White King again..."

"After I saw what Red King was doing..." Chessa said. She had appeared next to the hatter with her ears wilted. "I am surprised my sister has stayed at his side for so long. Those who go behind the Red King's back... They lose their heads, she's probably protecting herself and her mate..."

"I guess I should go speak with him now... I'm sure he is getting impatient,"

"I'll be going with you... I don't quite trust him, or that he just wants to talk," Hatter said dusting himself off.

"Yes, good plan.. I'm going to meet with my sister again, she'll know what to do next..." Chessa said.

"If she is working for him and you went behind his back he would be after your head as well,"

"I know, we meet in between the two lands. Red knights never follow Chessy, and same for me with white knights..."

"If she was sent to see if i was with the White King then she would be back at the red castle by now,"

"She is, but we know when one or the other has something to say. we're connected on another plane." she said, showing them her hand, "I felt the of being stabbed when she was stabbed by hatter, so we know stuff..."

"Oh, sorry..." Hatter said, " I didn't mean to hurt your guys with that, I was just scared,"

"Okay lets go before he has her head rolling for turnancy,"

"Alright," Hatter said going over to her chair and waiting, still smiling.

The girl got up and looked around, "which way do i go,"

"Follow me!" the Hatter said with a happy bounce. The girl nodded following the young man. The boy turned and walked back into the woods with her and led her to the Red Land. The land looked dead and if possible more demonic than the land owned by the White King.

"I've never seen trees look so dead before..."

"Yes, the Red King continues to kill the land, he seeks to look young, and healthy forever, but he must draw out the life from the land. He was always paranoid of getting sick and old..."

"I guess that is his castle then," she asked pointing at the castle that looked something out of a horror movie, "Yikes..."

"Yes, thats it..."

"you can stay here if you want..."

"I don't know what to do at this point, I'm wanted as well, but I don't want you to be unprotected..."

"I'm sure I'll be okay hatter,"

"Okay, I'll be here, if you're not back in five hours, I'm breaking in, okay?"

"Go on back to the White King,"

"Okay..."

The girl sighed before walking the rest of the way to the castle, it was heavily guarded. She walked up to one of the guards, "I request audience with his majesty..." she whispered quietly.

The knight raised an eyebrow, but let her pass. She walked in and looked around, she saw Chessy walking around.

"I see you came, stay here," She said disappearing and appearing in the throne room.

"Majesty..."

"Yes?" the king said. He looked as if he had just woken up from a nap.

"The little princess request audience with your master..."

"The princess..." he questioned.

"yes master the little princess..."

"Underland doesn't have a princess, it never will have one,"

"Master you wished to see the girl that met with the white king correct,"

"Oh, her... Yes, let her in," The Cheshire hesitated but then opened the door for Alexa.

"this way girl,"

Alexa shuffled in and bowed her head.

"So you are real, and you're the same girl that escaped me all those years ago..." he said looking at her.

"I suppose I am..." she kept her head down glancing at Chessy who was perched on a ledge. The cheshires claws were extended while she watched the Red King's movements.

"Ever since your return, the world has become restless... Somehow it knows and feels... Funny, you would think this place would already be dead, but that foolish man, the White King is keeping it all alive..."

"This world has fallen from balance majesty..."

"The world is balanced fine! I've taken care of it better than Sedrick did!"

"yes I'm sure you have majesty but the point is your people have fallen into madness,"

"Really? I think they're all just fine!"

"If that is all you wanted to say, I'll be going," the girl turned to leave.

"You're not leaving, You escaped once, I won't let it happen again. Sad to see the Hatter isn't here to get in my way again. I'd much enjoy cutting him up again..."

"Leave him alone, what's he ever done to you," the shy girl yelled stomping her foot getting loud for the first time, "Just leave them all alone!"

"You dare raise your voice to me, girl?"

"Yes, yes I do you're mean and a bully, kings shouldn't be like this!"

The Red Kings eyes glowed angrily, like the White King did before, but he had more power behind his anger.

"Chessy, get rid of the pest, and those other who are against me."

The cheshire stood up appearing on the floor, she didn't make a move to grab Alexa she stayed where she was snickering.

"No, you have no right to remove her," the cheshire pointed her metallic claw at him.

"You're disobeying me! Are you sure you're making the right choice siding with those whelps?"

"I'm siding with no one... But I won't let you bring harm to our missing princess," the cheshire disappeared and appeared standing on the throne," what's wrong majesty, afraid of losing control of your pawns,"

The Red King glared at her, "Guards!" he roared.

"Ah Ah Ah majesty, you forget I know all your hiding places, I know where you lock yourself away, I can easily let that slip to the Whites,"

He stopped the red knights from coming in and he tilted his head. Still fuming in anger.

"We wouldn't want that information to slip out to the White King would we, face it, I am the only pawn that knows these things in your twisted game, if I fall so will you master..."

"Fine..." the king hissed darkly.

"I will say it again master, let the girl go,"

"Fine... Let the girl leave, guards..."

The knights parted to let Alexa leave.

The girl left, and the cheshire appeared next to a chess board, she knocked over the Red King while staring her 'master' in the face. "Be warned master the stories say when the lost mortal returns the King shall fall,"

"I will never let that happen... Sedrick will never wear this crown again,"

"As long as the girl sides with him, you have nothing,"

He growled, "I still have the two men you and your sister fight to protect, they won't be leaving..."

Chessy stayed quiet.

"Actually, good sir, they will be." Chessa said as she appeared next to her sister. "While you were up here throwing a fit, I set them free, they're halfway to white castle by now..."

"You seem master, you aren't a very good king,"

Chessa looked at her sister, "I'll meet you outside, same place same time... He'll be there too..." she said before evaporating. The Red King looked as if he was on fire.

"Farewell master," the cheshire disappeared waving.

Outside the castle they could hear the kings furious screams. Hatter looked up from the border he stood on. He could see Alexa running back, and he smiled, more.

The girl stopped and panted catching her breath.

"Is everything okay, Alexa?" he asked coming to her and making sure she wouldn't faint.

"Yes.. He is angry though... Apparently I'm in his way since I came back... In the way of what I don't know,"

"He probably thinks you can overthrow him and give the White King back his crown."

"All I told him was that he wasn't taking care of his people..."

"Yeah... A lot of people told him that as well... He needs to stop... He's not only destroying us, he's destroying himself..."

"He got angry when Chessy called me a princess... Almost defensive in a way,"

"I guess it's because we all loved you so much, this place was like your world, so we called you our princess." Hatter smiled at her. He looked up and saw two shapes standing near by.

"Oh, it's the Tweedle Twins."

"Tweedle Twins..." Alexa asked.

"Yes, they're funny, they know you too. Hey, Trala, Trolo! Guess who it is!" Hatter said. The two looked up at Alexa.

"Is that?"

"Yes, I think it is,"

"She'd be if she was,"

"I didn't see them in my dream thing... I'm sorry I don't remember you,"

"We remember you though, we haven't met, no-how. "

"I thought we did,"

"No, we didn't"

"Er... Okay,"

The two boys were silly, the way they fought each other was like a sibling slap fight, but not violent. It was just silly, and cute. Hatter chuckled after watching them

"Hey, we're heading to white castle, you guys can come if you like." he said. The two nodded after kicking at another and smiling.

"What about Chessa and Chessy," Alexa asked quietly.

"We're here," Chessa said, standing next to the Hatter.

"I'm not aloud in the White Kingdom," Chessy said laying under a tree. The Hatter was quiet.

"Maybe if you talked to the White King, maybe he won't be upset with you anymore..." he said.

"No I'm not exactly on good terms take her back now,"

"What happened that day... He doesn't blame you,"

"I was never one to stay in one place anyway," she said while disappearing.

The Hatter sighed. "She'll come around, come on," Chessa said.

"well technically if she was banned she can't go back" Alexa said frowning.

"I know, I don't think White King really banned her from his home, more of just told her to leave him alone for a while. But, you never know with that poor man, I hope he's okay..."

"She did try to help me..."

"And that alone is proof enough she could be friends with the king again..."

"Maybe"

After they got back they sat in a quiet room, waiting to hear from the king, see if he wanted to talk. He didn't look very talkative when they got back.

The Hatter was working on what he did best, making just picked up the stuff and started making things. Alexa was unsure what to do so she walked around the castle gardens.

The White King was out in the garden as well, he was looking at some of the withered plants, and the fleeing animals. They didn't come to him like they did a long time ago. They must have cared for him before Red came to power. Alexa felt in her pocket and pulled out a carrot she set it on the ground for the animals.

The white King smiled at sat down under a tree watching the sky. Alexa looked at the wilting plants. She pulled the dead flowers off the plants. He watched.

"So... How was it? The meeting with Red King?" he asked.

"He seems paranoid with me here,"

"He was always so scared of everything... I did everything in my power to help him, but I guess he was too crazy to handle thing, fear got the better of him..."

"Power can snap peoples minds,"

"It can... It takes a strong mind to use power wisely, the crown, it was the sores of my power, what helped me keep the world alive... Now that it's gone, I know how it feel's to be scared, and helpless. Feeling this pain, it makes me want to do everything I can to make it right, and better for everyone..."

The girl thought for a minute and picked a bunch of flowers weaving them into a crown.

"It isn't real but its a start,"

He smiled and looked at her, "You're so kind..."

"I try but even I have my limits,"

The king nodded, giving her a smile, looking at the crown of flowers.

"If Chessy was here, she'd tease me, and tell me how cute it looked on me..." he said, wipping his eyes.

"Do you miss her?"

"Yes... She was, well. Everything, my best friend... I loved that cat like a sister... That day when all Hell broke lose, I thought she had betrayed us, but she never did... I mean, she only did what she knew was right at the time..."

"she thinks she is banned from your kingdom majesty,"

"I never banned, I didn't mean to if she thinks I did... She's welcome here now, I've told my knights not to worry about her..."

"maybe she thinks that she is better off living in the dark forest from what I was told she slept there even before this started,"

"Yes, I know.. I just wish I could tell her she's welcome here..."

"Has she always been one to isolate herself,"

"Yeah... She only came around back then for Hatter and Hare's tea parties. Those days were nice... I miss them..."

"I'm sure she will come around majesty" Alexa pat his shoulder smiling brightly. He looked up at her and smiled back.

"Besides with her metal claws maybe she feels like she is a traitor and just doesn't tell anyone,"

"I guess if I had metal claws, I'd feel the same."

"for now you just need to focus on helping your subjects"

"You're right... Thank you..."

"No problem,"

Hatter came over smiling to them, I have hats, lots and lots of hats!"

"I know," the king said with a smile. Every Hatter loved making hats.

Alexa giggled looking at the various hats. "there's so many,"

"Yeah! Would you like one?" Hatter asked.

"I have no money..."

"Money? Nah, I don't charge my friends for gifts." the Hatter said kindly. The girl looked down at her self.

"They won't match my costume... It's okay save them for another person,"

"If you're sure. Sometimes you may have something at home that goes with some hats, but thats just me," he said, showing the king a white and blue hat.

"I... I don't have a home..."

"Wha?..." Hatter looked at her. "No... Home?"

"I mean... I share a home with nine other children... But I have no home of my own,"

"I'm sorry to hear that... I hope they all treat you fairly..."

"Its okay some people just have bad luck I guess I'm just one of those people,"

"Well, I think you are very lucky, because you have a heart of gold, not everyone is blessed with such a gift..." the king said.

"Not really I just try to be kind when I can," she said yawning.

"Well, you're good at it, would you like a place to rest, theres an empty bedroom in the castle." the king said.

"Oh no here is fine," she said patting the ground.

"Are you sure, the ground is pretty hard,"

"I'm used to it majesty," she replied

"Alright," the king said.

More than she wanted sleep, she wanted to see if she'd have another memory in her dreams, she wanted to remember more if she was to help Underland return to normal. She laid under a tree looking up at the sky, her vision seemed to double for she saw both the bad Underland and the good. She closed her eyes and seemed to be taken back to a memory before the one she saw earlier. She looked younger than the first memory.

"How long did I come here... It seems to be as close a home as I've ever had" She stood up, she noticed she was wearing a white dress with a bright red bow tied behind her, she once again had a flower crown on. She looked around but saw no one. She felt alone, and scared. She walked around and noticed she was in the garden, there was an array of flowers but mainly a vast amount of roses of every color.

She walked through the garden, it was as if she was new to this world, perhaps this was the first time she found the door. She looked around she could see moving bushes but it seemed no one was around.

"Hello," a young voice said. It was Sedrick, younger, and less royal looking, "Did you come from the sky?" he asked.

"I... I'm not supposed to talk to strangers..."

Sedrick tilted his head, "A, stranger? What's that?"

"Someone you don't know..."

"Oh, well, nice to meet you stranger!" he said smiling and running off into the fog, "Sorry, but I'm looking for something, I must go," he called.

"Uh... Okay then," she said walking off again. A small purple cat was sitting under a tree and looked up at Alexa. Tilting her hair she looked at the yellow cat next to her.

"What sister," the yellow cat said scratching her metal claws along the tree, the cat strangely disappeared randomly.

"There's a girl here," the purple one said, giving the child a curious gaze.

"Are you lost,"

"Yes.."

"Well you could always go see the hatter," the yellow feline said pointing in a random direction.

"Are you sure, sister? He's been sad since he came here, I don't know if he feels like visiters..."

"The hare is also around... But then he isn't exactly cheerful either, but I suppose we aren't all there either," she added as her legs disappeared.

The other cat nodded, "Well... Who knows... Maybe company would make Hatter feel better..."

"Perhaps it was this way he lives..." the yellow cat seemed to of confused her self pointing every which way.

"Well then, lets show the guest to the tea party!" the purple cat smiled.

"You know I am not one to socialize sister..."

"Just for a little while, I bet he'd feel better to see you too sis..."

"You were always the socialite sister,"

"I know, please, just for a short while, then you can come back here if you like,"

"Fine sister," she answered with a sneer, the cat clearly was uncomfortable being around people, "Perhaps i will see you there," she called as her body disappeared.

Alexa had turned and started walking away when the cats were talking.

"Follow the sound of old record music," the sister said to the girl as she disappeared.

"Record music..." she said while walking. She slowly began hearing the music and followed the sound. Soon she found a clearing. There were some nicely set tables, a pretty tea set, but no one was there, except for the two cats sitting on the table looking at one seat. Someone was sitting there. Alexa considered turning and leaving. The yellow cat pointed at her before crossing her arms.

The young boy sitting at the table looked up. He looked color drained, all black and white, he looked sad too. Alexa moved around awkwardly.

"I uh... I'm sorry for interrupting"

"Its okay," the boy said. He looked at the cats with a blank face, "Is she a friend?"

"I don't know her..." the yellow cat said, "She appears to be mortal though,"

"A mortal?" the boy asked. He gave a big playful grin, "That means, she's from the other world!"

"Yes I am..."

"Did you come to take me back to the other world? I don't belong here," he said.

"I'm not even sure where I am, or how I got here..."

"I'm so lonely here... Ever since my girl grew up... I've been here, and I want to make things again..."

The hatter was only scared, and sad.

"Your girl..?"

"Yes, the girl that created me... She liked making costumes, so she made me to help her with ideas... And now, she doesn't need me anymore..."

"Aww I'm sorry... What about you two," Alexa asked looking at the sister cats.

"Well, we had twins, They didn't get along with people, but they loved animals." the purple one said. "We helped them learn to get along better with others, and now that they're grown up, we came here to relax and play,"

"You helped them... they made me look like this," the yellow and orange cat said looking at her arms that had red and black almost elbow length gloves with long metal claws coming out of the fingers. The purple cat wilted her ears.

"I'm not perfect either, sis..."

"But you atleast can touch things..." the feline put her hands on a tea cup and watched as it shattered under the weight of her claws, "When they were older they both told me i was the result of a nightmare," she said laughing.

"Well, I don't care if you were or not, you're my sister, and that's all that matters to me..."

"At least you weren't abandoned..." the Hatter said to the cats.

The yellow cat laughed again, "You sure about that," she said fading away.

"Yes... She didn't say good bye to me..."

"At least you were created on purpose and not on accident,"

Hatter looked down. The purple sister looked at him, then to Alexa, "Come sit with us," she smiled.

"Oh no I don't wish to intrude,"

"It's okay, you can join us," the Hatter said.

"Okay," Alexa sat at the end of the table away from both the boy and the purple cat girl.

"Hey um, can I ask, for your name?" the Hatter asked.

"Alexandria Hales..."

"That's a nice name," he said with another smile. "I'm... I guess my name is Hatter..."

"Thats not a practical name,"

"That's what my girl would call me... She never game me a name. Other than Mr. Hat..."

"Hm.. Maybe we should come up with one.. What names do you like,"

The Hatter Grinned, "I've always loved the sound of Mad Mikey... It goes with my silly, and crazy personality..."

"Then that will be your new name,"

He scratched his cheek, blushing with his little smile.

"What about me?" the purple cat said with a cute, wide grin.

"You don't have a name either, well it seems you a probably the... more social of the sisters correct,"

"Yes, that's me," the cat said twitching her ears.

"Hmm... Chelsea... No Chessa, I think Chessa suits you,"

The cat smiled, "I love it!"

"Your sister will be hard since I don't know her personality,"

"She's very playful, when she's in a good mood that is. She like pranks, and being alone when she's unhappy, though she is not one to be around people",

"Chessy, you know kind of like the cheshire cat from alice in wonderland, he was fun but could also be serious,"

Chessa smiled.

"Its sad though that she was created in a Nightmare... I bet somewhere she is hurt and a little jealous of you,"

"I wish she didn't have to hurt, if only the two kids that made us could have been more loving to her..."

"I'm sure it wasn't intentional, sometimes people have a tendency to be more accepting of things that appear good then things that appear different,"

"That's how I feel. She's not evil, she just looks different from most =of us."

"Well you two do look distinctly different, your close are light and fun, hers are colors people use to express anger and fear," alexa said sadly.

"Yes, but she's not a creation to be feared, I think she just needs love."

"Wrong I don't need anything from anyone!" Chessy yelled standing in a tree licking her claws, "i was created through fear and anger towards others, its the way things are, its the way things are meant to be,"

"That doesn't change the fact I care about you..." Chessa said looking down. Mikey looked over at her. Not sure what to say, he stayed quiet.

"Yes I know... and I'm sorry that you have too..."

"I don't care because I have to, I care because I chose to care about you!"

"See you round, Chessa," the yellow girl walked off into the she shadows, leaving the sound of her claws raking across the ground.

"I wonder if she is an incomplete thought.." Alexa said mainly talking to her self. She looked up noticing the weird looks she was getting.

"Is it possible for that to happen?" the Hatter boy asked.

"I think so, its the equivalent of having an incomplete doll... or toy... that would explain why she basically has those gloves sewed into her arms, it also looks as if there is a cut on her throat"

"When I was made, they created me with yellow bow collar, and arm band... Maybe she's missing a collar of her own?..."

"Well if she really was a mistake then it looks as if she tried to finish herself but couldn't,"

"She need's help from an overlander dweller to imagine something to complete her," Mad Mikey said.

"That is to say of she even wants to be completed,"

"I don't know if I would ask her, but I know she hates feeling alone and hated, when I don't hate her, and I know Hatter here still cares about her too,"

"I'm kind of incomplete too, I mean, I'm a hatter with no hat," the point said pointing to his shaggy red hair.

"Couldn't you make one for yourself, I mean you were created to help with that sort of thing right,"

"I've tried, but every hate I make is always mising something. Something like that spark of color that makes me smile, and feel whole. I'm sure If I was to keep trying, I could get it right,"

"Maybe you need to make it your own... Like maybe put some sewing needles and thread as part of it... Nevermind I'm not very creative..."

"Actually," he said, smiling, "That's a great idea! It has to be a hatter's hat!"

"And as for Chessy maybe she can never be recreated but maybe you can find something to cover the scars of her accidental creation.. Like you have a bow maybe she needs something to cover the breaks that are in her... In a way glue her back together"

"I might have something!" Mikey said. He reached into his pocket and dug around and pulled out a shiny silver object. It was a bell with spikes on it.

"I don't have a collar to attach it to yet, but I think she'd love it," he said.

"Its a start but maybe you two need to talk, it can't be easy its kinda like being the awkward girl everyone makes fun of next to the popular girl... Trust me I would know"

Mad Mikey smiled at her, "You're really smart... And nice, Alexa." he said.

"Oh well I try, but then again what do I know I'm not even creative enough to have an imaginary friend... Then again I really don't have any friends,"

"I'll be your friend," the boy said.

"Really..."

"Sure, I like you, you're very nice, and you gave me a name..."

"Same here," Chessa said.

"I just did what any normal person would do... No big deal"

"It was very important, and special for us," the cat said.

"I better be finding a way home now... I hope things get better with your sister," alexa said standing up and bowing thankfully before scurrying off.

"Come and see us again soon!" the Hatter called with a grin. Alexa soon woke up in wonder.

"So that's how I met those three... I wonder if Chessa and Chessy ever talked things out..."

The Hatter was a little ways out in the garden, dancing abound with the March Hare. White King was relaxing under a tree across from her, eyes closed, probably sleeping as well. What could he have been looking for when she first saw him?


End file.
